Cracked Silk
by Lemony Prescott
Summary: John Watson placed all his trust into the wrong alpha, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock cheated on him, made a fool of him, and probably laughed at him behind his back. Should John give Sherlock back his heart when Sherlock realizes his mistake, or does he replace the burning hole in his chest with another alpha? •Omega-verse - Johnlock - Mystrade•
1. Lovely Haze

**Cracked Silk **

Chapter 1

**Warning**: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

"I'm sorry, Sherlock, but my answer is no."

They had been dating for a little over two years now. Sherlock had been pushing for John to marry him, as if to lay claim to the small omega, but John doesn't think he's ready for marriage.

It was his second refusal to Sherlock's proposal when Sherlock finally snapped.

"What is your deal? Do you not want to marry me because of another alpha? Is that it? You want a bigger, stronger alpha? Well too bad! I want you, and you will be mine sooner or later." Sherlock growled out, retreating to the kitchen. John stood in the living room, stunned by Sherlock's outburst. Had this been bottled up inside him all this time?

John gently composed himself and went after his alpha.

After meeting Sherlock, John had wanted no other alpha, nor did he even look at one twice. It had always been Sherlock for him, so how could Sherlock accuse him of cheating? He would never do such a thing. Ever.

The omega spotted Sherlock sitting at the table with a cut up, green amputated hand in front of him. He was texting furiously with a scowl on his face.

John silently glided into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wanted alpha's torso over the wooden chair.

"Sherlock, we're already mated! Why would you think I would ever want another mate when I have the perfect mate already in my life? What made you think this?" John questioned silently, digging his nose into Sherlock's dark curls, taking in Sherlock's masculine scent.

Sherlock, however, ruined the moment by jumping up out of John's embrace, leaving his omega hurt and confused. He tossed out an "I'll be back whenever" before leaving the apartment.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

"What can I do for you, Shirley? The usual?" The male beta prostitute questioned before stripping all his clothes and discarding them.

Sherlock had been seeing 'Lanter' since John's first refusal. They had been having an affair ever since, which is along four to five months. He had found Lanter fascinating, and his story of how he became a prostitute interesting, but he didn't love him.

He knew what he was doing behind John's back was wrong but he honestly didn't care about that at the moment. He had been hurt by John, so he has a reason to be angry. Conclusion? He secretly packed a bag of clothing and left.

By the time he sneaked the bag into the taxi, he knew there were confused, wounded eyes burning through his back from the window upstairs. Yet he turned his back and he left without giving John his usual reassuring smile. He just didn't care at this point. So he left, bag at his side, and met Lanter at The Montcalm hotel before heading to the club.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Excitement strummed through John's body as he exited the cab outside of the club, Shorty's, a little honky-tonk (complete with the peanut shells on the floor) that was located in the middle of London. Glancing at his watch, he waited outside for Greg to show up.

They'd do this often; they would meet up, get a beer, and get dead drunk just to forget the negative events from the day before. They both agreed to meet up, for John's sake.

John had told Greg about how Sherlock left him. He told him about how his own _mate_ had taken a bag of clothing and turned his back on him. He had thought Sherlock had understood his reasoning, but apparently not.

"There you are!" John heard behind him, before turning to his friend.

"Greg! Finally! What's your lame excuse for your tardiness this time, huh? Traffic?" John joked, slipping on a smile despite his need to frown.

"Try getting over a heat." Greg mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. John flinched back sympathetically before quickly changing the topic of their awkward conversation.

"So, how is Mycroft doing?"

Their conversation was more one sided than a man talking to a doll. Greg eventually gave up on even trying to get John to talk. He was just stuck in his own world.

He'd think about dragging Sherlock back to their apartment, indulging in something he hadn't been able to because of their separation, and how Sherlock would make love to him. In the morning, he would wake up in the arms of the man he loved and engage in some slow, slow loving, cuddling and coffee. Can't forget the coffee.

Back to reality, John grinned and grabbed his friend's wrist before dragging him through the double doors. Once he got past the bouncer he needed to let his eyes adjust to the darkness and his lungs the cigarette smoke that filled the room. Impatience to be with Sherlock, who wouldn't let him stand still for long, and soon he was moving forward searching the small club for the bar.

Yet what he found on the bar was heart stopping for Greg, and heartbreaking for John.

There, was Sherlock.

Sherlock did not see him because he was too busy whispering in a sultry blondes' ear. Apparently, what he was saying was too low for him to hear, because he draped himself on his body as he carded his fingers through Sherlock's long curly hair.  
What Sherlock was saying was being drowned out by the loud music that blasted from the speakers, but judging by the look on his face, John knew exactly what he was saying. Although he could not hear them, John knew what Sherlock was promising; he knew because Sherlocks' whispered words in that slow, deep accent drawl that was pure sex, had put that same look on his face many times just before he made love to him.  
The way this guy's hand snaked its way down from his hair to that lean, muscled chest, there was no doubt that he was more than willing. 

John just stood there frozen in place not believing what he was seeing. It had been a little over a week since Sherlock had left him, his own _mate_. He wondered if Sherlock could feel his heart breaking. HE wondered if Sherlock even ever cared about him. He wondered if Sherlock used him for power and sex.

He wondered if Sherlock even ever loved him, even a little.

Suddenly, John was not only devastated, but furious. How dare Sherlock do this to him, of all people. He had loved Sherlock. Hell, he trusted the man with his life! He even went so far as to think about having children with the vile man! Yet all he got in return was the title, 'fool'.

The pain immobilized his body, so he just stood there and stared while the ache slowly traveled through his entire body and settled heavily into the region that housed his breaking heart. His mind screamed to Sherlock to come to his senses, but he knew that wouldn't happen. His omega screeched for his alpha.

He thought to himself, 'I guess the song was right, when a heart breaks, it don't break even'. Just as the thought passed through his mind, the man looked up. He was close enough to see his face and even make out the color of his eyes. Blue eyes. He has stormy blue eyes. He even had blond hair, this one. Maybe Sherlock has a type after all, but the only question was did he want the real thing or a purely sexual relationship.

Suddenly everything was too much. The music was too loud, the smoke was heavy and oppressive, and the heat was suffocating and he… he just couldn't breathe. Arriving early was supposed to be a surprise for Greg, but it looked as though the surprise was on him. John had to get out of there. Now. Luckily, Sherlock had not spotted him yet and it was obvious the guy had no idea who he was, so he quickly left before piercing blue eyes spotted him and full lips started apologizing. He had to leave before a voice that just oozed sex was whispering into his ear, lying to him and convincing him to stay. 

And he would stay.

John staggered out the double doors of the club with a cry of sorrow. Greg, who had stayed behind him, shocked by what he just witnessed, followed after the hurt omega.

It was when John stopped dead in his tracks when Greg got his breath back. He had been chasing John for what felt like 30 minutes.

There, fell the small, shaking omega onto the cold ground with a thud. Greg knelt down and took the blond man's quivering hand in his own, warming it up from the cool breeze. But it wasn't the lack of response that had Greg calling Mycroft, his alpha.

It was the dead stare in John's eyes. The look of nothingness. There wasn't even a name for the look. It just… Was.

"Mycroft, get here NOW!" Greg bellowed into the phone.

The alpha arrived in no time and brought a large, fluffy orange shock blanket.

It was then and only then when Greg and Mycroft witnessed the omega cry for the first time.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Sherlock stumbled into the apartment and flopped down on the sofa. He couldn't decide if he was still drunk or hung over. He had spent the last three days with Lanter, and once he was sober enough to be bothered that it was John's name he called when he was knotting him, Lanter made him leave. He laughed at the fact that Lanter actually thought he was hurting him by leaving, but what Lanter didn't realize was that he was a Band-Aid and once he left the wound opened up, it started bleeding again, and would do so until he apologized to John for leaving, let alone cheating on him.

But he doesn't plan on letting John know about the last one.

He knew that he was the first man John had ever looked at, let alone knotted. He had courted John with their mutual love of science, accidental touches, common backgrounds, and ideology. Those things led up to bolder touches, to gentle smiles and stolen kisses. He was the first, but it seems that someone up north decided that they wanted him too. He knew that he just had to wait this out just as he had to wait for John to turn to him.

Sherlock sat up and looked at his clothing, inspecting himself. He should probably change if he plans on getting lucky with John tonight. He had been gone for a week and three days. He's surprised at John; it's been three days since he last called Sherlock.

He scurried to his and John's room. What he saw surprised him even more.

The room was nearly empty, it looked as if John cleared out all of his junk, or simply just got up and left with everything.

At the last thought, Sherlock froze.

When he examined the closet, John's side was empty.

Sherlock's mind started rambling on with different scenarios, but there was only one that truly disturbed him to the bone.

What if John simply got up and left?

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

"Mycroft, if you don't answer this phone, I will swear on my mother's grave you'll be sorry." Sherlock growled out, talking to himself as he heard the machine go off for the third time.

"Sherlock, what do you want?" Mycroft said automatically.

"I want John. I know you have him." Sherlock growled at the thought of another alpha housing his omega.

"Do you want me to frank with you? I don't have John anymore. He is somewhere safe and far, far away from you. And do you know why? Because you hurt him, Sherlock. Badly. He is receiving treatment for his broken heart and the tormented state you left him in after he found you in… Embrace with a beta male. Did you know that Lanter Wilson is a male prostitute? You ruined your perfectly good relationship with a nice, attractive young omega for a slut? I thought mummy taught you better than that, Sherlock."

Sherlock was stunned.

How had John figured out? He must have gone to the same club as him… Why would John go to a club at night?

Sherlock growled at the thought of others possibly looking at his omega in such a way.

"You can't keep him from me, Mycroft. I will find him and explain – "

" – Explain what? How you cheated on him just because he said no? What will happen when he says never? Because now there is a 'never', you know? John doesn't trust easily. You know, I hear he is staying with a "very hot and very alpha male" named Sebastian. I hear they are 'bonding', as we speak. I suggest you work on that apology, because you are going to need a ground breaking one to earn John's heart and trust back."

Silence, is all Sherlock heard.

Nothingness.

**Authors Note-** Yay! A new multi-chaptered fic! This is my first omegaverse fic, so I hope I have everything right… Favorite, follow, and pleeeeaaase review! I have no clue as to how successful this fic may be, so I may delete it later.

**Stay tuned,**

_Lemony_


	2. Missing Thorns

**Cracked Silk **

Chapter 2

**Warning**: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

_Silence, is all Sherlock heard._

_Nothingness. _

_~..~..~..~..~..~_

John sighed as he laid back into the uncomfortable chair, staring at the beautiful bouquet of roses sitting on the table. It was a gift from Jaylen, a fellow alpha who lives in the apartment above him. It didn't seem to bother the other alphas that tried to court him, they just didn't care. As long as he doesn't carry his mate at his side, he is considered bait in their eyes.

For the taking.

That's why John really hates alphas.

They're rude, over powering, and just plain obnoxious. They think they could take whatever they want, when the wanted. And if someone stood up and said 'no' to them, they'd take it anyway.

Once, way back when John was a minor, he had a best friend named Nixon. They went everywhere together, grew up together, and played sports mutually. Nixon was a year younger than John, so he helped John through his first heat, and the self disappointment John felt after his first change. Nixon had been there when John told his parents about his sexual preference, hell, Nixon was hiding in the bushes when he first kissed the most popular guy at his high school, Cason!

Nixon had been there for John, and John had tried to be there for Nixon. But sometimes fate has other plans.

Nixon and John had gone to a local bar for Nixon's 16th birthday, sneaking in with their fake identities. Soon, they were drop dead drunk and rambling on about just how gay they were. What John didn't know was that someone was listening to their rambling.

Instead, he just started singing 'Hakuna Matata' till he stumbled to the restroom, barfing.

By the time John staggered back from the restroom, it was too late. Somehow, he had missed the part where Nixon went into heat and wasn't sober enough to realize that he was.

John found his best friend for 13 years broken, naked, and battered bloody into the unforgiving floor.

John remembers racing to his best friend's side, scrambling to find a pulse from his unresponsive arm.

John couldn't find one. Not one little beat of life from his friend.

Grief and loss consumed him before the guilt won over. He had lost his best friend because he was drunk. He yearned for his friend to jump up with a wide smile on his face, telling him that it was just a joke.

If only he didn't have to look into his friend's deep set green eyes staring into the distance, as if it held the secrets of the universe. He wouldn't have to witness the paramedics taking his cold, dead body out of the bar. He wouldn't have to see the come covered floors.

His best friend was _raped_ because of him. By an alpha. An alpha that couldn't say no.

You can say John doesn't like alphas very much.

Yet when he met Sherlock Holmes, he begged himself to change his own opinion.

He didn't want to plant the fault on an alpha that was innocent for once, so he let him in. He moved in with Sherlock, and soon became drawn to the ways of the strong, brave alpha that solved crimes and put away alphas like the one that killed Nixon behind bars.

Then he was _really_ stupid. He fell for the stupid git.

It was the moment when Sherlock came to save him from the psychopathic alpha, Jim Moriarty. He was strapped to a bomb, shaking and breaking secretly on the inside while he wore a brave mask on the outside. Sherlock had saved his life that night, and for that he will forever be thankful, but in the long run, he wished Sherlock had left him to die.

After John found out about Sherlock's grave betrayal, he swore to himself that there will never be another alpha for him. Though, even if he wanted to mate with an alpha, he couldn't.

He _belongs_ to Sherlock, body and soul.

So, there sat John Watson, staring at the gift from the unusual alpha.

He didn't know what to do in this type of situation. Should he tell the alpha that his mate was on vacation (a _loooong_ vacation) or that he was "rape mated?"

It's not like John has any expertise in this area; he's never exactly been cheated on before. But he knows that he is safe here, in this small apartment in Austin, Texas, USA. Though, John knew one thing for sure.

He was never going to trust Sherlock Holmes again, no matter what.

He'd rather suffer the unmated alphas and battle them off that to hear Sherlock play his favorite tune on his violin, humming softly, so innocently.

He'd rather suffer through his brutal heats alone with a plastic dildo than have Sherlock knot him, promising him the world and all his so called 'love'.

He'd rather go to sleep alone in a cold, hard bed than be cuddling with Sherlock lazily, not knowing that Sherlock had been cuddling the same way with another.

John laughed shakily before jumping off the cheap chair and sprinting blindly to his cold bed. He crawled into the bed and pretended it didn't smell like Sherlock (He didn't have time to wash the used sheets, he was in such a hurry). Then, he broke down into tears at the thought of how ironic his life has become.

He should have listened to himself. He never should have let Sherlock in.

"I told you so", John's mind screamed at him.

John blindly reached and grabbed his cell phone. He quickly dialed the number in and waited, taking deep breaths to try to calm himself.

"Harry… Oh god… What is it with you alphas?" John gasped out between heavy sobs.

"… Johnny? Is that you?" His sister exclaimed, worried and confused. He hasn't called her since he left (was kicked out) of their house.

"I need to know why alphas are so messed up! Does it come with the minded behavior or the knot? Just, what is it with them? Why are they all dicks who think they can walk all over an innocent omega? What is wrong with me?"

Now, Harry was listening, scarred for her brother's sake of mind.

"What have you been drinking?"

"… Nothing …"

"Johnny! I know a great rehab center for you. I know the voice and behavior of an alcoholic when I hear one. Please, let me help you and try to make amends for the years lost, yeah?" Harry stuttered out.

"I already have two overpowering alphas in my life, Harry, and I don't need a third. Sorry I bothered you."

John ended the call with freshly brewed tears. He didn't know what he should have expected; whether Harry would actually try to help him, or control him.

Guess he knew his answer.

John glanced into his open drawer. There, laid his favorite gun, fully loaded. He debated his options and quickly decided.

"Not today."

**Authors Note-** I thought that I should update soon so I can have this story off to a strong start. Hope everyone enjoyed it! The next chapter will be from Sherlock's POV. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate them! :)

**Stay tuned,**

_Lemony_


	3. Remembering the Reasons Why

**Cracked Silk **

Chapter 3

**Warning**: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, just an over eager imagination

_"__Not today."_

_~..~..~..~..~..~_

Sherlock paced the kitchen before plopping down onto the sofa with an aggravated yelp.

He didn't ever arrange out a plan for a situation like this, because he never imagined John finding out about Lanter. So what should he do now? Wait for the guilt to set in? Sherlock just feels sorry for John; he pities him. By now, Sherlock knows that feeling sorry for the blond omega may upset some people (Ms. Hudson) but he just doesn't care yet.

He's still shocked John found out about his betrayal. Since then, everybody has cut him out of their lives.

Ms. Hudson shuns him and doesn't check in anymore.

Greg banned him from New Scotland Yard, and also from accepting new cases from anyone.

Mycroft is secretly watching him on cameras he put around the flat on him and has assigned agents to spy on him while he walks on the streets.

Molly has forbidden him from stepping foot into the morgue, and she won't even look at him in the eye anymore.

To be honest, all Sherlock did was sleep with another. What's the harm? He didn't mate with him, or impregnate him, so why is he being exiled?

He just missed John. Terribly. He missed the way John would make his bed warm in the mornings, and how they'd cuddle in their sleep. He missed the way John would look at him with full trust.

The other day, John and some alpha had come to pack some of John's belongings, or what was left.

"John," Sherlock had stuttered, obviously flabbergasted.

John wasn't looking at him in the eye, how could he?

"I need to collec – "

" – John needs to get his garments, so if you don't mind," Glared the red haired alpha, obviously not happy with his presence.

"I'm sure John can 'collect his garments' just fine on his own," Sherlock growled out, not happy with the other's alpha's rudeness.

"Apparently not. Besides, John personally asked me to come with him to pick up whatever he needed picked up, so." The alpha rudely pushed through Sherlock and stormed up the stairs, leaving John and Sherlock awkwardly looking on opposite directions.

"Really, John? Air headed alphas? How low will you sink?" Sherlock sniveled, jealous.

John looked up at him. Sherlock nearly gasped.

John looked at him like he was a stranger. He looked at him with absolutely trustless eyes and pure hatred burning at the bottom. His blue eyes looked like they were going to burst from the wholesome glare coming from them. John looked so unforgiving, so utterly enraged; Sherlock flinched back.

John then pushed past Sherlock with a sigh before turning his head as he peddled up the stairs, throwing back his remark.

"Really, Sherlock? Turning to prostitutes for pleasure? I should have known you'd sink just that low."

~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Jaylen, the alpha John took with him, was prancing around 221b with a sneer on his face.

"John, what is all this crap? Hell, I don't even know where to sit down!" Jaylen groveled, upset.

"Jay, just help me carry these boxes, yeah?" John said timidly. He was starting to get a _mood_.

John handed Jay two heavy boxes before returning to his old room to get the last one.

It pained him to have to look at their old room. He had convinced himself that they'd grow old in the room. He told himself that they'd make little Johns' and Sherlocks' in the room, and then they'd have grandchildren who'd make them proud.

But that wasn't going to happen, because John refused to be pulled back into Sherlock's web of lies.

Jay cleared his throat behind him, bringing John back to the present.

"You okay, John?" Jay came being the omega and wrapped his strong arms around John. John had silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

John hadn't realized he was crying. He didn't want to look small and pathetic in Sherlock's eyes, so he commanded himself to let his mind over rule his _heart_.

He leaned back into Jay's warm embrace, missing the feeling of having a strong alpha's wanting arms around him.

"Thank you," John whispered, turning around and burrowing his nose into Jay's collar, breathing in _alpha_ and cologne.

"You don't have to thank me," Jay cooed, "Just don't hide yourself in front of me." John pulled back and smiled at the alpha looking down at him.

Maybe he could trust someone after all.

_~..~..~..~..~..~_

Sherlock watched silently behind the corner as John broke down in the other alpha's arms.

He couldn't help but feel guilty for being the cause of John's heartbreak, and he now regretted ever letting Lanter into bed with him.

He should have just confronted John about their lack of sex, rather than going behind his back with a prostitute.

Sherlock realized that now.

The memory helped him understand what he did wrong.

He just didn't know what to do to fix it.

To make John Watson happy once more.

**A****uthors Note-** Yay! Another chapter! I want to thank **The Caterpillar** for the idea "John going to visit Sherlock with another alpha"! Favorite, follow, and review! They motivate me to write more! :D

**Stay tuned,**

_Lemony_


	4. The Fallen Stream

Cracked Silk

Chapter 4

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

To make John Watson happy once more.

~..~..~..~..~..~

John walked out of 221b with his head held high, despite the fact that his heart felt like it was throbbing. Sherlock didn't look like he was guilty when John looked into his cold eyes; he just looked pitiful. John didn't want Sherlock's pity; he wanted Sherlock to be sorry.

He thought that if he brought another alpha with him, Sherlock would go crazy.

But he didn't.

He just sneered and shoved cruel insults down John's throat. But Jay was there to help him through the catastrophe.

Jay, right now, was like a source of new found light in a pool of shadows. He made seeing Sherlock bearable. But John won't let him in, and Jay is still pissed off about it.

John just can't do that to himself again; he can't let a mysterious alpha creep back into his life.

"I'm sorry, Jaylen. I just… Don't have time for a relationship right now." John said into the phone.

Silence.

Jay hadn't responded immediately like how John had predicted. He just heard the heavy breath coming from the other line.

"I'm really sorry, but after what Sherlock did to me… I just can't trust alphas like him anymore. I won't hurt myself all over again by letting you into my life. I'm sorry. Goodbye –"

"– So instead of facing the fact that you got cheated on by an asshole, you're going to choose to think that every other alpha in the world is like that? Controlling, cruel, and unfair? I don't think so. Am I like that? What did I do to make you feel this way, huh? I thought I was being nice, caring, and honest. I'm here when you want to talk, and I won't bite. I can see you need to work out your personal issues, so do that. Just… Don't push me away."

John sniffled at the dial tone.

_All alphas are the same: Controlling, cruel, and unfair, _John told himself.

And John believed it.

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Please, just hear me out!"

Sherlock had made the mistake of going to the morgue. The first glance from Molly had him reeling back.

She _slapped_ him.

_Molly_ slapped _him_.

_Hard_.

"I don't think so, Sherlock! Do you have any idea what you did to him?"

Slap.

"Molly, I –"

"You don't get to explain yourself, you asshole. You get to sit there on the dirty ground and listen! Firstly, don't think you get to charm yourself out of this one, Sherlock Holmes! Secondly, you won't get John's new location from me, or anyone for that matter till you grow up and realize your mistakes –"

" – How can you know how I feel? I feel like my heart was twisted and pulled out of my chest! I don't feel these type of things, so how would I know how to fix it, huh? That's why I'm here, Molly. I need to fix it." Sherlock sounded convincing, to Molly and to himself.

"You want to fix it? _You_ want to _FIX_ it? How on earth do you think you can fix anything? You shattered your relationship, and you broke John Watson in the process. I hope you learn your lesson this time, Sherlock Holmes. To be honest, I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to John." Molly looks like she's about to have a major breakdown by the end of her angry outburst.

Sherlock grew quiet for a moment before asking,

"What did I do to him?" Sherlock whispered, afraid of the answer.

"For god sakes, Sherlock! You _cheated_ on him with a beta, how do you think he feels? Greg told me John had a boyfriend before he met you. His name was Brock, and he was a beta. After dating for over a year, Brock cheated on John with an omega. John was heartbroken and he didn't leave his flat for weeks! And now it's happening all over again but a hundred times worse! John trusted you, and you threw that trust back in his face."

Molly turned around and bent down, taking Sherlock's hand-printed cheek into her palm. She looked into his departed stare with a considerate one.

"Don't get your hopes up, because I don't think he'll ever forgive you."

Sherlock traveled back to the flat with a lifeless stare.

_What has he done?_

~..~..~..~..~..~

He had been roaming throughout his new flat for what felt like days on end.

John had managed to eat a banana without throwing it up, but it's been two day since he's last eaten. He knows it's bad, with him being a doctor and such, but he just can't keep it down. He's been throwing up whatever he ate in the mornings, and he had really bad cramps. It's weird, though.

He hadn't had those last week.

He'll just ring a small clinic up the street and make an appointment in the morning.

**The Next Day**

"Mr. Watson? If you'll come with me… "

John anxiously followed the nurse through the double doors with his head held down.

He could feel the nasty, perverted eyes of the alphas wandering in the room smolder through his back. That may be what he missed the most.

Sherlock used to glare at them, and he'd wrap an arm around John's small frame, promising love and forever.

So much for love.

Yet forever won't come any sooner.

John sat down on the cool platform, waiting for the nurse to finish checking up on him. She told him to lay down on the platform, and he did obediently.

She promised to him that the doctor will be on his way anytime now, before handing him a blue, thin gown with elephants on it. He grimaced and took it from her with a nod. She smiled sympathetically before leaving.

He waited for what felt like forever, letting his mind range from Sherlock, to Sherlock.

The door quietly clicked open.

John stiffened, recognizing the smell of the alpha before him.

Shaking from sheer terror, he turned to get a quick peek.

It was _him_.

**Authors Note- **Ooh! Fun times, am I right? This is getting fun. Thank you for reading, and review, follow, and favorite! :D

**Stay tuned,**

_Lemony_


	5. High Waters

Cracked Silk

Chapter 5

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

It was _him_.

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Hello, Dr. Watson. I'm Dr. Preston, but you can call me Tyson, or Ty. I read that you've been experiencing cramps and nausea? I've already ran some tests, and everything is perfectly normal."

John nodded shakily before sinking back into the cheap cushion, trying to get as much space between himself and the alpha.

"Are you okay? You look scared." The alpha observed him more closely.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar; I wouldn't forget a beautiful face like yours." The alpha said, inching his rolly chair closer to where John was lying. The doctor sneered at the omega.

"You are already mated? Too bad, I would have considered you…"

"You stay away from me, you monster! I know what you did!" John yelled in his face, suddenly standing up. He fisted the alpha's thin collar shirt before continuing.

"You remember me? It's probably from that club nearly 15 years ago! Remember? You _raped_ and _killed_ my best friend!" John roared, tackling the alpha to the floor. Tyson let out a startled yell before fighting back. He pinned John to the floor in no time.

Despite the fact that John had been trained to overtake alphas, he was no match for this alpha.

"You know what? I remember that lay. He was a screamer, and he wasn't worth the trouble of nearly getting arrested. But you… You, I'd take any day," the vile alpha said in his ear, his warm breath tickling John's lobe.

"Please, don't!" John whimpered.

"Oh, you don't – "

" – What is going on in here?" The nurse demanded, who had just burst through the door. Ty jumped off John, but he kept John's arms pinned to the ground.

"This man needs to be put in some kind of mental hospital!" He commanded. The nurse looked at him skeptically before leaving. Shortly, she came back with a wheel chair with handcuffs attached to the arm sets.

"Please, no! I'm not crazy; I'm a doctor for Christ sakes!" John desperately cried.

The alpha released his arms and picked him up, setting the shaky omega down onto the wheel chair. He strapped him in and bit back a snicker of triumph. He watched as the nurse left through the door, before turning back to John.

His rust colored eyes bore into John's sea-blue ones when he said,

"Looks like I won this time, didn't I, Johnny?"

~..~..~..~..~..~

Of all the things Mycroft expected, getting a call from the mental institute wasn't one of them.

John had been issued into the establishment by request from some doctor who was attacked by the blond. He claimed that John "went ballistic on him and tackled him to the ground, shouting about some harassment done to him".

Mycroft knew better than to believe such rubbish, however.

"I want him out of there. No questions should be asked by the staff. All you have to do is get John Watson out of the institute safely. I anticipate you to do that much," Mycroft said to his minion.

"Yeah, boss." The alpha had said.

But if Mycroft knew at the time what the outcome would have been to sending Sebastian, he would have simply picked John up himself.

~..~..~..~..~..~

"I'm here to pick John Watson up." Sebastian said with his panty dropping beam.

"O-oh, I see. He'll he right out in a second." Giggled the nurse, obviously under his charm.

Sebastian grinned at her once more before turning to sit on a chair right by the door.

His job was too easy and safe for him. He thought that working for the British Government would bring him thrill and excitement, but really? Picking up some poor, deranged omega? He didn't sign up for this. The poor thing had been abandoned _and_ cheated on, does it get any worse? 'John' had better be at least funny, because he –

Oh.

_Oh_.

There, was a small, blond omega with a lean, but muscular body. Was this John? God, he hoped it was. The omega had sapphire blue eyes and a cute, button nose. And they were coming straight at him!

God, he wished he gelled up his hair this morning.

"Here you go, Mr. Moran. Please, don't upset him. He's had it… Rough." The nurse said, trailing her nails along his muscular arm.

"Believe me, I know." He said, this time sending a grin to John, who furrowed his eyebrows together at the smile.

_Adorable_.

"Well, come along, John. We have much to do!" Sebastian sang, holding out his arm for John to grab on to.

The omega weaved his arm into his dubiously and walked beside the taller blond the whole way out of the place.

"Are you one of Mycroft's men?" John asked bashfully

"Yes, yes I am. My name is Sebastian Moran, and it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful omega like yourself." Sebastian said, as if he turned his flip switch from auto to flirt.

John giggled, and blushed.

"I'm John Watson, as you know, and it's a delight to meet a handsome alpha like you," he said.

_Sebastian was_ _in so deep._

**Authors Note-** Thank you for reading! I'll try to get an update in tomorrow, but I can't make any promises! :D Reviews make me happy!

**Stay Tuned**

_Lemony_


	6. Surprise!

Cracked Silk

Chapter 6

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

Sebastian was in so deep.

~..~..~..~..~..~

"What do you mean 'someone already picked him up? I should have been the one to pick him up, you posh git!"

Mycroft made the mistake of informing Sherlock about John's ordeal at the hospital.

"You were unavailable at the time, my apologies," Mycroft sneered, not sounding sincere at all.

"You know just how 'available' I am, Mycroft! I should have been the one to pick him up; I'm his mate!" Sherlock shouted, angry that he was just hearing this news now.

"Well, then maybe you should grow up and start acting like you give a damn! All you've done since John left you is sit round, doing nothing but putting more bullets into the wall! You need to show John that you do, in fact, still care for him, and you need to do it fast. Sherlock, I made a mistake."

Sherlock's head snapped up.

"What did you do?" He growled out through clenched teeth.

"John has a 'date', tonight. 7 o'clock sharp at the movie theaters. I suggest you scope out the area without getting caught. I'd hate to fathom what your fate would be if you got caught by the blond."

Sherlock didn't notice Mycroft's leave; he was too busy planning out tonight.

Though, he wondered how John could be moving on so quickly; he expected John to be welled up in his small apartment filled with his own tears. To be honest, he didn't want John to go on a date, especially with an alpha.

Jealousy spiked up in his stomach at the thought of John with another alpha.

With anyone else, really.

Then, a brilliant and very stupid plan that might possibly get him killed.

_Let's sabotage John Watson's date._

This is going to be fun.

~..~..~..~..~..~

John laughed as Sebastian stuck two straws up his nose, making s funny face along with it.

So far, they're movie had been wonderful, and now they're at the restaurant. Weirdly, some person, probably a deranged teenager, wearing a dark mask spilt his chocolate shake all over Sebastian's dress shirt. John was glad, though. It gave him an excuse to exit the dark theatre and be wrapped up in all things Sebastian.

Then, they ditched the movie and went straight to the fancy restaurant with smiles on their faces, oblivious to the shadow following them.

"You know, people are giving us weird looks," John whispered, leaning over the table.

Sebastian snorted and leaned forward, before winking and replying, "Let them, they're all just jealous I have a cute date."

John's ears blushed at the tips and he gulped down a sip of water. So far, the date had been remarkable! Sebastian really was a great guy, and a real gentlemen to him despite his lack of knowledge on John's background. Sebastian just might change the way he viewed alphas. Unlike Sherlock, he –

No.

John wasn't going to think about Sherlock right now.

"May I take your order, sir?" A tall, lanky waiter asked. The waiter looked like… she (?)… Could be standing on stilts.

John at least thinks it's a she.

"Uh, I'll have the Barbecue riblets with a side salad and a plain baked potato?" John inquired, looking up at the fake looking brown eyes.

_Are those contacts?_

"Sure, coming right up, _sir_. And you?" The waitress turned to Sebastian with a glare on her face. "What can I get for _you_?" The tone wasn't a very nice one, John thought.

"I'll take the lasagna with a side salad. Ranch, if you have it," he said before giving John a small smile.

"Sure. I'll be back soon with your _dishes_," the waitress stated tonelessly before turning. The weird thing was that she didn't go to the kitchen to place the order.

Instead, she went to the men's restroom.

"… Hey, Sebastian? I'm going to run to the restroom real quick," John sighed, turning to head to the restroom. But he stopped and turned around.

"If a _real_ _waiter_ comes by to take our orders, please, just order me the… You know what? I trust your good taste in food. You order for me," he finished, offering the muscular blond a wink before striding to the restroom with a frown on his face.

He opened the door slowly, wincing at the loud screech.

Quickly, he spotted the discarded wig in the sink. He glanced at the _man_ standing in its shadow.

John gasped.

"…S-sherlock?"

"Hello, John."

**Authors Note –** Another update, yay! Thank you for the lovely feedback, I appreciate every single review, positive of negative, keep them coming! :D I may or may not be able to update tomorrow, because I have to update my other fic (A Case of Identity), but I will try! :D


	7. Thin Walls

Cracked Silk

Chapter 7

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

"Hello, John."

~..~..~..~..~..~

"S-sherlock? What are you doing here?" John demanded, shaking off the omega part of him that wanted to shrivel up and run to his alpha.

"I'm here to… Um." Sherlock blushed. '_This is not how it's supposed to happen!'_

""Um"? That isn't an answer, Sherlock! Now you will give me at least a realistic explanation, so I can get back to my date. Oh, wait. Nothing you can say could be truthful, because I forgot just how dishonest you really are," John snapped, feeling strong.

"Well, what do you want me to say? That I'm happy to see you out on a date with another knot headed alpha, when you should be out solving crimes with me? You know he can't give you Baker Street, murders, or adrenaline. You need me just as much as I need you, so please… Come home with me, I'll try to stop seeing Lan –"

" - You'll _try_? My god, what is wrong with you?! You cheated on me, your omega who loved you and would have died for you, and you went off to sleep with some faceless slut? Who do you think you are? I don't let anyone fool me twice, Sherlock. Have you ever heard the saying, "Fooled me once, shame on you. Fooled me twice, shame on me? Well, there you have it. I'll never go back with you to Baker Street, and I will never be able to look at you in the eye with trust."

Sherlock stood there, mouth agape, as John exploded.

"I-I hate the fact that I have to do this," John said, tearing up. "You're forcing me to leave you! Don't you see? All alphas are like that: Controlling, rude, and selfish! You'll never think of my needs before yours, and for that I hate you," John gasped, angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I hate you," he whispered, letting the realization sink in.

"But you know, I love you too Isn't that crazy? Shame on me." John murmured, trying to control his emotions, but he just couldn't.

Sherlock reached forward, grabbing John's hands and covering them with his own, warming them. He looked into John's red rimmed eyes and shakily said,

"I love you too, John. So much, you have no idea. That's why I wanted you to marry me. I'm getting the impression that I over reacted when you said no the first time," Sherlock paused, noticing how John's muscles tensed. "But I want to start a new, fresh life with you. John, I want you to be the carrier of my pups, and I want you to be my world. Can't you see? I love you so much it hurts, and it kills me to see you with some dim witted, idiotic, worthless alpha – "

" – I was beginning to wonder what was taking you so long, John, " Sebastian joked, strolling into the bathroom with a grin. The smile dropped when he noticed John's tear streaked face/ Hey, are you okay? Why are you crying? I didn't think I was that bad?" He said with a sad smile on his face. He came up behind John and wrapped his arms around him, burrowing his nose into John's soft, blond hair. His eyes snapped up when he saw the alpha.

_No way._

Without warning, Sebastian came up from behind John and delivered a painful sounding blow to Sherlock's nose.

Sherlock yelped, and fell to the floor, cupping his bleeding nose.

"Shouldn't I be the one punching you, Sebastian?" Sherlock snarled, standing up. He whipped the blood off his face with the back of his hand, smearing crimson on his face.

"Actually, I think this'll turn out nicely – "

He punched Sherlock's stomach, ducking effortlessly at Sherlock's attempted punches. Sherlock coughed, and composed himself before giving another go.

"Aren't you done yet?" Sebastian jokingly inquired.

Sherlock growled and quickly ducked Sebastian's punch. He bashed Sebastian's face twice before a kick to his groin sent him falling with a pained moan.

John knelt, red faced, before Sebastian's badly bleeding face. He cupped his cheek and murmured, "I'll take care of him."

John stood, angry and tired of all these stupid emotions. So, why not take them out on the man who caused them?

"John, you know that I can't hit you –"

" – Didn't seem to stop you from hitting Sebastian, not did it?" John yelled, before launching himself at Sherlock.

He punched his face before delivering a killing blow to his groin. Sherlock cried out and shriveled into a small ball.

"Now you listen, and you listen good. I don't date cheaters, and I never thought you'd cheat on me. I was convinced you were the one, you know that? Instead of going to a disease filled whore for sex, you could have turned to me." John stepped away from the detective, and he kneeled to help Sebastian up.

"Thank you," he whispered as they exited the room. Sebastian was about to reply, but every single pair of eyes in the room were trained on them.

Oops. Thin walls?

Authors Note- So, I managed to get an update! Yes! :D Hope this explained a little bit more on from both John and Sherlock POV. Thank you for all the reviews, and the guest reviews! I really appreciate them, and love each and every single one of them.


	8. Dipping into New Waters

Cracked Silk

Chapter 8

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

Oops. Thin walls?

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Sherlock, baby! Talk to be, please. You're so quiet, and I'm beginning to worry, about you" Lanter cooed, rubbing circles into the alpha's quivering, naked back.

They had sex. Lots of sex.

It was like Sherlock was pouring out his heart out. He was so passionate, and Lanter didn't want to lose that.

"Hey, bud? I need'a tell you somethin'. I was supposed to have a twin sister, but something happened and I may have gotten some of her…parts." He lied, nervously.

"What do you mean? Why would you tell me this now…?" Sherlock questioned, a spike of nervousness sprang into his stomach.

"I think I'm pregnant."

The silence held in the air for a couple minutes.

"That's not possible. We've been using protection – "

"We didn't a month ago. I'm serious, Sherlock. I'm going to have your baby."

"That's not going to happen, you idiot. You're going to remove that thing from you and then we're going to go our separate ways." Sherlock argued, not amused.

"Well, fine! I don't want you to be in my life anyway! Besides, I did notice how you called out John's name when you knotted me. You know, I may be a high class prostitute, but I have resources. One, being Jim Moriarty."

Sherlock froze at the name. _Why didn't he see this coming?_

"Don't attempt to blackmail me, Lanter. It won't work," he stumbled out, noticing how his voice wavered.

"Oh, I think it will. You see, he's my cousin. He'd do anything for me, and I'm sure he'd kidnap and torture that precious omega of yours. Now, you will have this baby with me, and you will act like you really want to be with me, got it?"

~..~..~..~..~..~

"John, do you honestly think I'd do such a thing? Little ol' me?"

Sebastian took John to his house for their second date. IT had been perfectly planned out; he has a fancy pool with a side hot tub, a major gaming system, and a nice collection of guns he'd know the omega would drool over.

"Yes, Sebastian. Frankly, I do. Do you know why? Because I know you, and I know _exactly_ what you want to see."

Sebastian had already been dressed for the pool, but he must have forgotten to tell John to bring trunks, because he came to his house in a t-shirt, shorts, and sandals.

"Hmm, Honestly, John? Would I ever do such a thing?"

Instead of loaning John one of his spare trunks, Sebastian claimed that he didn't have any extra suits. His conclusion?

Skinny dipping.

So there, was John Watson standing with nothing on but a towel wrapped around his waist. Sebastian had already taken off is trunks and jumped into the cool pool. But John… He was overly shy.

"Aw, come on, Johnny! It'll be fun!"

Going unnoticed, Sebastian swam closer and closer to John till he was floating under John's shadow.

"Baby, I wouldn't push you in…"

Sebastian quickly grabbed John's leg and pulled him in.

John squeaked and went down with a startled yelp into the cool, perfectly blue waters. When he surfaced, he wasn't so happy.

"Sebby! You said you wouldn't push me in!" John barked out, shivering.

"John, baby, I clearly stated that I wouldn't push you in. But I didn't push, did I? I pulled!" Sebastian laughed at John's unimpressed glare and procedded to inch closer to John's naked body.

"Where is my towel," Sebastian asked, curious.

"It's at the bottom of the pool. Dick," John muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

John laughed, but quickly stopped when he noticed Sebastian swimming closer to him. John play screamed and swam to the end of the pool. When he swam there, out of breath, he turned and looked for Sebastian. But he didn't see him.

The pool was empty.

"Sebastian? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" John yelled, fear blooming throughout his body.

"What was that, baby?" Sebastian appeared right behind him. He wrapped his body around John and sighed.

John huffed.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I'd never scare you, John. Not purposely." Sebastian cooed into John's ear. Then he leaned down and started placing kisses along John's neck.

"Hm, you tempt me." Sebastian said huskily. John rolled his eyes and detangled his limbs from Sebastian's.

"Do you have a restroom I could borrow? That is, unless you don't care that I piss in your 'fancy' pool," John teased, giggling at Seb's disgusted face.

"Right through those doors, and to your left, hurry!"

John winked and walked out of the pool stark naked. He could almost feel Sebastian's hungry eyes capturing his every move.

Great.

John entered the fancy restroom and sighed.

He was seriously freaking out.

**Authors Note- **So, I decided to add a filler, so sorry for the lack of plot! Thank you for reading!

**Stay tuned, **

_Lemony_


	9. Web of Lies

Cracked Silk

Chapter 9

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

He was seriously freaking out.

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Please, Mycroft! Just help the poor sap out!" Greg argued with mate.

"No. He needs to learn the consequences of cheating on his mate. He'll learn sooner or later." Mycroft said automatically, sipping his tea as he relaxed into the comfortable chair.

"But what if he's too late?"

Mycroft didn't answer.

~..~..~..~..~..~

John strolled out of the shower wearing only a plain, white towel wrapped around his narrow waist.

He had been debating for a while whether to go back to Sherlock and demand an explanation. But he knew he wouldn't get one. Sherlock was too proud to admit his wrongs, and he just acted like he didn't care that John found out. He just wanted 'John Watson' back, not his omega.

But he couldn't help but let his mind wander. What if he was being blackmailed? By 'Lander' or whatever his name was. What if it was all an act, the cheating and such? Maybe Sherlock still loved him!

John grinned at the thought of seeing 221b for the first time in a couple weeks. He couldn't wait to see Mrs. Hudson and tell her all things Sebasti –

Uh oh.

~..~..~..~..~..~

"I promise, Sebastian! I'll be back very soon, I'm just going to ask Sherlock why the threw away our relationship," John lied, not wanting to anger the steamy looking alpha.

Sebastian growled at the thought of John going back to Sherlock, to _him_. His alpha, who nearly broke John Watson. And Sebastian would be damned if he saw it happen again.

"I don't like this, John. Not one bit. But I trust you, you know, and I know you're nothing like _him_. But just so you know, if he forces himself on you or worse – "

"- You don't have to worry about that; he wouldn't do that."

There was a moment of silence.

"Just like he would never cheat on you?" Sebastian said quietly.

John looked upset before sighing, stepping up and hugging his arms around Sebastian's muscular form.

"I'll be careful. Besides, what could go wrong? He already cheated on me!" John said awkwardly, trying to ease up the mood with a grin.

Sebastian didn't return it.

~..~..~..~..~..~

John exited the black cab, sighing and breathing in the (not so) refreshing London air. _How could he ever miss this?_

He opened the door to his old apartment with his spare key, groaning as he walked up the stairs slowly. He wasn't ready for this.

And he couldn't have been more right.

For that when he bursted through the door of his old flat, there, lay a hot, flustered, and very naked Sherlock Holmes.

With Irene Adler, also very naked, in his lap, groaning.

_In his chair._

At the sound of the door exploding open, Sherlock whipped his hear around to watch helplessly as the small omega began to break down all over again. He pushed Irene off his lap, much to her distaste, and rushed forward to the visibly shaking omega.

"John."

"Don't even!" The blond whimpered, his head falling to lie on his chest. Silent tears were falling down from his cheeks from the utter loss of hope.

"Please, John –"

" – I said no!" He shouted, flying into a rage due to hopelessness and misery. He punched the naked alpha, this time not avoiding his perfect cheekbones or teeth.

"Do you have any idea what this feels like? To be _cheated_ on _over_ and _over_ by your own _mate_? Do you even know why I came here? I was going to see if I could possibly fix things with your sorry ass! But you know, I know now that nothing about you is ever going to change. You'll always be like this, Sherlock Holmes. And you will learn too little too late that you lost the best god damn thing that ever had the _misfortune_ to walk into your insignificant, mind-numbing life!"

Sherlock just stared, almost like he was amused.

"Why, John? It's not _my_ fault! You're the one who wouldn't say yes to any of my proposals," Sherlock shouted, holding his bruising cheek.

"And you know what," John shouted at the top of his lungs, "I'm glad I said no to you, Sherlock Holmes! If I had said yes, you would have been cheating on me the whole time, right? Would you find Lander –"

"- Lanter –"

" – _Shut up_! Would you find that _slut_ and have a little action on the dance floor at our wedding? Would you moan his name whenever you'd climax in bed with _me_? _God_, I was so stupid and naïve to even _think_ that you would ever change, even for little, ol' stupid me. I made a mistake coming here."

Before Sherlock could even try to stop him, John turned on his heels, running down the stairs at top speed, ignoring the shout of his name coming from upstairs.

"John? Is that you, deary?" Mrs. Hudson questioned, peeking her head out of her flat.

John ignored her, continuing to run out of the building, slamming the door closed.

He called a taxi, freshly brewed tears rushing down his face, and told the cabbie to take him to the address.

When he arrived, he ran to the porch and banged on the door, his cheeks stained with tear tracks. The door opened and he jumped into the arms that could take away all his pain and sorrow. The arms that he could lie in for the rest of his days. The same arms that protected him from all things _Sherlock_.

He ran to Sebastian.

**Authors Note-**Uh oh, why does Sherlock have to be so stupid? The world may never know! ;) Thank you for the reviews! And thank you **The Caterpillar** for the idea of Sherlock/Irene for John to see! Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate them sooo much!


	10. Inhumane

Cracked Silk

Chapter 10

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

He ran to Sebastian.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Sherlock should have seen this coming.

He should have listened to his inner consciences, instead of letting his heart rule over his head and body. But he knows now what never to do, and what he shouldn't have done in the first place.

_Never trust a woman_, let alone Irene Adler.

And he knows that now.

But she isn't a woman, not really. More like a snake. She's lethal and poisonous, using her charms to make sure he lets his guards down, before biting. And boy, did she bite hard.

"Mycroft, would you be so kind as to do me a small favor?" Sherlock asked timidly into the phone.

"Depends on what your request is, brother dear," he responded back. "I'm not very pleased with you these days, you know. Besides, I have little time to play clean up for you this time around."

"…I have Irene Adler."

"I'm on my way."

~..~..~..~..~..~

"You did _what_?" Greg bellowed into Sherlock's face. After finding The Woman on the floor, unconscious, with a pool of blood around her head, and naked was a little bit much to take in.

"I hit her over the head with my skull. She drugged my tea and seduced me right when John came in the flat to 'apologize'."

Mycroft sighed, and plumped down onto John's fluffy chair, watching his men take the unconscious woman out of the apartment. He also avoided the hateful glare Sherlock sent his way._ And all because he sat in _his_ chair._

"If I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd visit John and try to explain to him before it's too late," the older omega sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You are damn well lucky he was about to give you a chance to fix your stupid mistake. I doubt he'll give you a second one."

Greg moaned and leaned against the patterned wall with the yellow smiley face painted onto it.

"If John came in the flat to see The Woman eating at your face while sprawled out on you lap… Why would he run away, exactly?" The omega asked, curious.

Mycroft, however, gave Sherlock a filthy wink.

"Think, Gregory," Mycroft murmured, standing up elegantly out of the faded red chair. He spotted the utter confusion on the DI's face before saying,

"Do tell, Sherlock." He growled out, turning furiously to face the younger alpha who wore a guilty expression on his shadowy face.

"John decided his own assumptions due to our lack of clothing – "

" – You're lack of _what_?"

The next thing that happened was a shock to both Mycroft and Sherlock. Greg had reeled around and punched Sherlock across the face, sending the sputtering alpha to the ground.

"Dammit Gregory!"

"What do you wish for me to say? _I was drugged_." Sherlock snarled, jumping off the ground to move to stand in front of the fuming omega.

"How could you mistake a skinny, thin body with boobs for flat chested, muscular John? How could you, Sherlock? I cannot begin to fathom how you could do such a thing to someone you love, so why? Were you not happy with him, or was he just not enough for you?" Greg exclaimed, feeling his own heart breaking in sympathy for the blond omega.

Just for a second, he imagined what he'd feel like if Mycroft had been the one who betrayed him. Nausea pained his stomach, his heart, and his chest. Nothing can stop the internal and mental suffering he'd experience. His legs began to feel weak. The smallest but only thing he felt like he could do to release at least the slightest bit of agony was by returning to the real world where it was John instead.

Oh god.

John.

"I don't know if it's brain or machine that makes you up, but I'd rather be a brainless monkey than a heartless monster like you."

Sherlock didn't reply. He just stood there staring at the smiley face painted on the wall. He didn't notice Mycroft or Greg leaving down the stairs.

The only thing he registered was a small, high ping ringing throughout his head.

"The only identifying trait or humanity is our ability to be inhumane." He whispered, tears streaking down his face silently.

~..~..~..~..~..~

The room faintly smelled like lavender when the cool breeze drafted over the black satin sheets where the two bodies were entangled.

The omega murmured something in his deep slumber, unknowingly snuggling closer to the firm chest pressed against his ear. The alpha, however, was watching the omega's movements lovingly, finding it utterly adorable. His inner alpha roared in victory at the thought of John in his bed every night, waking up to the sweet smell of John, the sweet honey-mint with a tang of masculine. How could anyone want someone else after having him?

John groaned in his sleep, distressed vibes coming off his heated body in waves.

"John," Sebastian murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of the omega's head. John smiled in his sleep and burrowed himself into Sebastian deeper, his nose now digging into Sebastian's armpit. _Boy, was he happy he put on deodorant._

Sebastian giggled like a school girl, which he swears he's never done before, and lifted his arm, scooting up so John's honey-colored hair laid on top his muscular chest.

"Hey, John. I better check in with the British Government, or else he'll probably assassinate me." He teased, rubbing John's lean back smoothly.

"You call him that too?" The omega hummed, opening up his blue-jeweled eyes to meet Sebastian's warm brown ones.

"You know, you are way too adorable to be a man. Are you sure you're not a woman?" He teased, leaning down to kiss the tip of John's nose.

The omega sighed and nodded, "Pretty sure," he said, before sitting up and capturing Sebastian's grinning lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

What could ever mess this moment up?

**Authors Note- **Sorry for the delay, a close friend of mine passed away Saturday night. It's been unusually hard, but I'll just write my feelings out in angsty fanfiction.


	11. Remember the Haze

Cracked Silk

Chapter 11

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

What could ever mess this moment up?

~..~..~..~..~..~

_*Ring Ring Ring Ring*_

"I should probably get that," The alpha murmured into the omega's hair, his breath tickling the honey colored strands. The omega sighed in response and unwrapped himself from the tall blond man, frowning.

Sebastian paddled his way to the kitchen, his bare feet slapping against the hard wood floors.

"Moran," he mumbled, knowing what was coming. His eyes went wide with shock, however, when the voice on the other line was in fact, not Mycroft.

"I have a high paying job for you, Sebastian, and little Johnny's _life_ depends on it."

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Thank you for taking the time away from the stupid, _needy_ omega-"

"- Don't you talk about John that way! Now you listen; I _don't know who you think you are_ or who you think you're dealing with for that matter, but if you tough _one_ hair _on his head_ –"

" – But I'm not that kind of omega. You see, tiger. I know all about you and you're _oh so very _rebellious self, including the reason why you work for brother Myc now. You see, I'm what some would call a Consulting Criminal. I listen to these dull people beg and plead about just how bad their life is. Then, whether I find the case worthy of my precious time of not, take action and solve their problems. Simple, really. I just need a strong, very alpha-y type 'o guy, like yourself. But don't try anything stupid with me, because it simply will fail to work. My men have loaded guns and they are outside your fancy little house as we speak." The skinny omega said with a purr, stepping out of the shadows and into the light where Sebastian can get a good look of him.

He was wearing a Westwood suit with shiny, black shoes. He had very dark brown hair and equally dark brown eyes. He looked dangerous.

"You threatened a innocent life for a job? Are you crazy?" He shouted, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

However, the frail man simply giggled like a madman.

"Are you just now figuring that out?"

Sebastian growled, and the omega's eyes darkened even further.

"None of that, now. You will work for me, or else Johnny boy will be put down with a bullet right between his baby blue eyes. You don't want that to happen, now do you? Think of Johnny!"

Sebastian marched ahead to stand in front of the vile man. He grabbed a fistful of his suit and raised him up.

"I swear it, I will –"

The man sighed.

" – Fred? Shoot Johnny," he sang into his earpiece.

"No! Wait, please. I'll do it, just… Don't hurt him!" He blurted out desperately, letting go of the man's suit.

"Nevermind, Fred. Looks like you're about to have a new coworker! Oh, shut up, tell Lanty he can wait to tell me the news later. Schedual a meeting." He hummed into the earpiece, looking suspiciously at Sebastian before looking into Sebastian's sadden brown eyes with his own dark ones.

"My name is Jim. Jim Moriarty, and if you tell Myc, or Mycake, because it's more _him_ like, I will not hesitate to kidnap Johnny and tear his eyelids off and shove them up his perky ass. Got it?"

Sebastian looked like he was about to be sick.

"Yeah, whatever."

"What was that?" The omega growled out.

"Yeah boss."

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Sorry, Shirley dear! I had strict orders from a friend to get into your pants, how could I say no?" Irene said as her dress just happened to slip off her shoulders, shoving her breasts into his sneering face. He looked away and stepped back, disgusted.

"Sorry, but I don't find fake lumps of fat attractive, offence intended." He graveled out.

"Okay, that was a low blow, babe. Now, I didn't know John was going to walk in, and I didn't know you had been cheating on him. Way to screw things to space and beyond, Sherls!" She chirped, shrugging her tight dress back onto her body.

"Who gave you the orders?" He demanded.

"Jim Moriarty," she said bluntly. "He claimed he needed to be a step ahead of you. And I guess by step, he means John. So if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd find John, and take him back to 221b Baker street for his own protection. Ta , Shirley! I'll be back, I can promise you that!" She giggled, winking suggest fully at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Screw up much?

**Authors Note- **Thank you for the reviews, and for the guest reviewer- I hope this chapter clears it up a little! :D Thank you for the support, and I'll see everyone tomorrow with another update!


	12. Hot Blaze

Cracked Silk

Chapter 12

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

Screw up much?

~..~..~..~..~..~

The blond omega had been staring at the quivering alpha for over an hour now. No words were spoken, just meaningful silence. John couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Sebastian. Tell me what's wrong! Why are you so quiet? Was it me, did I do something wrong?" John exclaimed desperately, tears popping up in his blue eyes and his bottom lip trembling.

From the distressed waves John was sending off him, Sebastian jumped off his chair and enveloped the shaken omega into his warm embrace.

"Shh, John. None of this is your fault. I just… I'm not feeling well," he lied smoothly, his eyes drifting to the left.

John, being an ex army captain, detected the lie easily. He'd let it slip this time, just because Sebastian looked practically traumatized.

"How can I help?" He asked cautiously.

Sebastian seemed to like the question, because he clutched the small omega tighter to his hard chest and smiled warmly.

"You can be you."

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Tell me where he is, Mycroft or else I'll just have to tell mum _all about your awful_ smoking habit," he Sherlock said snidely, smirking like the devil.

"For the last time, no. You cannot _bully_ me and expect me to simply give it to you. You have to prove, brother dear, that you in fact want to correct wrongs with the omega. Firstly, you have to stop seeing that awful prostitute, Lanter, and then you have to terminate the little _mistake_ living inside him. Besides, for the matter, how do you even know it's your baby? The man is a grade A slut, after all. Get a blood test. Now." He said, turning on his heels and leaving the flat with a frown upon his shadowed face.

Sherlock thought to himself for a minute. Why didn't he think of that before?

He whipped out his phone and dialed Lanter's number.

"Is the baby mine?" He asked bluntly.

"Why of course it is, Sherlock! Would I lie to you?" Lanter said, sounding swollen with pride.

"Meet me at Angelo's in ten minutes." Sherlock grunted before ending the call.

~..~..~..~..~..~

John sighed as he walked back from the local H-E-B. He missed his regular grocery stores back in London, hell, he missed the brainless pin and chip machine! Things were so much easier there. Here, in Austin, he had to use reusable bags, because there was apparently some stupid rule about reducing the waste of plastic. He hated it in Texas, to be honest. Even in spring, the heat was brutal compared to the rainy, cool breeze of London he was used to.

He didn't have to worry about running into Sherlock, though. He didn't have to think about how much of a fool he'd feel when he'd fall back into the man's arms. Because, really? It wouldn't take a genius to figure out how much John misses the lanky detective, no pun intended.

He was pulled out of his deep thoughts when his phone started buzzing in his jean pocket. Carefully, he reached down and pulled up his buzzing phone with a frown.

The number was blocked.

"Uh, Hello?" He said awkwardly.

"I want you to turn to your left, and then climb into the black car right by the red bricked house," the deepened voice demanded, leaving to time for discussion.

Shakily, he turned left and quickly spotted the large red bricked house, along with the creepy looking black car with tinted windows.

John gulped.

_This isn't good._

He walked to stand in front of one of the darkened windows with a frown. The back window rolled down, to reveal Jim Moriarty wearing a sky blue dress shirt, light colored, ripped jeans, and a black cowboy hat.

"Howdy, Johnny! What 'yer up to?"

**Authors Note- **Sorry for the shortness! (IMPORTANT) My updates will be more spaced out from now on, since I start testing next week! Yay, am I right? Sorry for the cliffy! Also (IMPORTANT), I live in Austin and currently there is a ban on plastic bags in some areas, pointedly the same area where Sebastian's stake out house is. Just in case anyone was confuzzled. :)


	13. Weeping Ashes

Cracked Silk

Chapter 13

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

"Howdy, Johnny! What 'yer up to?"

~..~..~..~..~..~

John stood, silently staring daggers at the man.

"What did I do to upset you this time? What, I can't say howdy to yer? How 'bout 'cha climb in with me," Jim mocked, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

John, however, took a small step in the opposite direction, noticing how Jim's observant eyes caught the small movement.

"That'd be a tarbul (terrible) mistake; y'all know better than that. Why don't 'cha gitty up on in here? I done did that," he giggled, loving his "Texan accent".

"I'll climb in as long as you stop talking like a retarded cowboy from a old western movie," John mumbled, climbing into the door that was held open by a tall, muscular man.

Jim turned to face the blond omega when he climbed into the black car.

"Sorry I don't talk good enough for you," he joked.

Jim laughed at John's angry face. "You see? I know exactly how to get under your skin. I know how to control you and bend you into the perfect little obedient omega. How, you may ask? Blackmail. Now, why would I do that to poor little Johnny, you'd ask. You have something of mine that I'd like back."

John rolled his eyes and glared at the other omega.

"What do you want now?" He deadpanned.

"Sherlock's attention," he growled, before exiting the car with a snarl.

John looked out his window with a look of confusion on his face. He was too distracted with Jim's games that he forgot to catch the name of the road he was on incase… what, exactly?

John was about to find out.

He climbed out of the car and followed Jim into the large house. Nervously, he reached to make sure he had his gun safely tucked into the waist of his jeans, but it wasn't there.

"My bodyguard pick pocketed you when you climbed into the car. Hope you don't mind," chimed a voice coming from a different room.

John groaned.

"Now, none of that!" The voice said, louder as the man carrying it rounded the corner sharply, "The party is over here!"

John rolled his eyes before following Jim into the living room, where he spotted an empty chair on the wooden floor with handcuffs attached to each side of the arm sets. Jim patted the back of the brown chair before whistling. The body guards swooped in and grabbed John, pulling his towards the chair. Suddenly, his army training kicked in and he started to fight back, kicking the strong alphas in places that should not be named. They grunted in pain, but quickly threw the omega onto the chair, strapping him in without a sweat.

An army trained omega is still no match to an alpha twice his size, after all.

"Now, Johnny. Be a good little boy for daddy and tell me exactly what you're getting at.," he growled, pacing in front of the tied down omega.

"What I'm getting at?" He sarcastically replied, confused. He was about to make a witty remark, but Jim turned and slapped him across the cheek, hard, with an audible _smack._

"I am not playing with you, Johnny. Don't test an omega when it's heat is about to start," he barked back. "Tell me what you're looking for with Sebastian Moran," Moriarty demanded.

"To be honest, I'm looking for an alpha who gives a damn;" he shouted back, "Sherlock obviously didn't, so you can have him!" He yelled. Realistically, John regretted the words once they left his mouth. He still loved Sherlock, and he'd still die for the stupid git. He was just too scared to openly admit that.

"I'm looking for a relationship with Sebastian. Just, don't hurt Sherlock, okay? I didn't mean that," he claimed, hanging his head.

Moriarty simply laughed in his face.

"Silly boy, I don't want to hurt Sherlock; I want to destroy him. And you know what? I can use you very easily, since he left you out in the open. Did you know Sherlock is going to be a daddy? That bitch he was cheating on you with is pregnant with his child. Now Shirley is going to have a pitch perfect life with his new 'interesting' omega and his child. Do you honestly think you'll be able to fit into the equation?"

John was stunned. His jaw dropped dramatically at the news, shaking his head absently. He couldn't believe it, he absolutely wouldn't. Sherlock wouldn't sink _that_ low, would he?

After all, he's already sunk into his own personal hell.

"Now, I can and will kill Sebby if you choose wrongly. Will you work for me or not? It's not like you have a choice, anyway."

John looked like he was either about to break through the handcuffs or burst into tears.

"Yes, fine. I'll work for you, you bloody bastard. Just don't bring Sebastian into this, please." He whispered, tears of anguish spurring into his blue eyes.

"… Fine, but you must do one quick thing for me first."

"… What?"

"You have to call Sherlock Holmes," Jim said, grinning wickedly before nodding at one of the tall guards to uncuff the omega.

Then the guard handed the omega the phone, which was already dialing the alpha's number.

"… Sherlock?"

**Authors Note-** Another update for all you lovely readers! I really appreciate all the reviews and comments I've gotten so far, thank you. :)


	14. Touch in the Shadow

Cracked Silk

Chapter 14

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

"… Sherlock?"

~..~..~..~..~..~

**Two hours earlier**

Jealousy can be a real funny thing.

Sherlock found that out the hard way. That's the thing that got him in the end.

Jealousy.

Since he had no way of communicating with his mate, Mycroft decided that he'd be generous enough to give Sherlock a monthly update on John's condition, emotionally and physically. But this time was different from all the other times. This time, Mycroft brought pictures.

And that is where the jealousy appeared from.

"Who is this alpha, Mycroft? Your face is showing multiple emotions, mainly consisting of regret and _pity_.  
I do not need your petty pity, big brother. I need your knowledge on the subject. By your lack of response to my questions, I can only assume the worst: You know nothing concerning John's well being. If so, then I will reliable inform you –"

" – No need, little brother. I know enough of the current situation, enough to inform you that John has finally moved on. You finally did it, Sherlock. You drove John Watson away. In fact, he is probably bedding with the young alpha as we speak," The older alpha sneered.

Sherlock looked shocked.

His stance was all on edge and his face looked flushed. His thin, broad shoulders were tense and his jaw was clenching and unclenching.

"John would never do such a thing; he'd never cheat on me," Sherlock roared, his icy eyes going wide.

Mycroft laughed at Sherlock's response. He turned and was about to walk down the stairs of 221b just before turning around to snarl at Sherlock.

"John said the same exact thing. What does that say about your relationship? You ruined everything, and you still convinced John will run back to you with his tail between his legs. That's not how life works, brother dear, and even if it were, John should know better than to come back to you," he grimaced. "He could do much better than you, and from what I observe and hear, he currently is."

Mycroft sighed at Sherlock's dawning face.

"You made a mistake, Sherlock. You need to take responsibility and fix them before it's too late."

Sherlock shifted from one foot to the other, "Who is he seeing," he asked silently.

"An alpha named Sebastian Moran, and he works for me. I know everything about him down to his favorite fetish," he chirped.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow before he quirked his bow-shaped lips. "And that'd be…?"

Mycroft grimaced and shook his head. "I'd rather not. John, however, is smitten for Moran. I know now that…"

Sherlock blurred Mycroft out easily, concentrating on what was really of import rather than his petty opinion about the matter.

_John. _

_His omega, falling for an alpha._

_Who wasn't Sherlock._

Out of nowhere, Sherlock felt a rush of red, hot, sizzling anger pang throughout his body. Spasming, he watched his older brother's face go pale with shock. At what?

Sherlock rushed forward, angry that Mycroft refused to give him John's current location, he pushed Mycroft with a snarl, sending the older man tumbling down the stairs. Satisfied, Sherlock strolled down the steps to witness the beautiful sight of Mycroft's broken and bloody body resting along the bottom step, his neck snapped to an odd angle with his cold, dead stare. Ms. Hudson was outside her door, screaming –

"Sherlock? Are you even listening to me?"

Sherlock snapped back to reality. Where had that come from?

"I'm going to take my leave now, seeing that you have no interest in what I was saying. I'm assuming you didn't hear the part where I admitted John's number and location? No? Can't say I feel sorry for you, brother dear, because I have no sympathy for you what so ever. You deserve everything you have coming to you, Sherlock, and you'll go through hell."

Sherlock grimaced, turning around on his heels and striding to his leather, black chair, plopping down on it with a groan.

"Just go already, I don't want your petty sympathy anyway," he yelled.

Mycroft left his apartment _laughing_. Sherlock is still trying to figure out why.

After he spent an hour and half thinking, he looked at the crumbled pictures that were previously clenched in his fists.

He hated the fact that John looked happy. He hated the harsh truth that John had once looked at _him_ with the same joy-filled eyes and the trusting, beaming smile he rarely gave out. But what hurt most of all, was the fact that _he_ wasn't the one who caused the omega's utter bliss.

Some alpha named Sebastian Moran, who had blond hair and bright, blue eyes with a tan, muscular body, had the satisfaction. Sherlock wondered if he knew he had it all.

Jealousy spiked down his spine, making him curl his naked toes.

John Watson was _his_ to love, and _his_ to cuddle. This _Moran_ guy had nothing on him, right? He was the great _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ after all, so what more could John want? Besides, John was _his_. And he was John's.

They're _mated_. Mated, meaning a bond that lasts a life time. Surely John knew that, right?

_**Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz**_

Sherlock groaned, not wanting to get up from his current position on the chair. He debated on whether he should in fact answer the call or let it buzz till the buzzing stopped.

But what if it were about a case? As if Lestrade would actually give him the fulfillment.

He jumped up and answered the phone with a snarled, "What do you want?"

Sherlock felt as if his eyes nearly boggled out of his head at the sound of his mate's guarded voice on the other line.

"John…? Are you okay? Why are you calling off a blocked number," Sherlock asked, dark curiosity plummeting at the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm loving it here, Kids playing everywhere, napping after. Just please don't call, help is not needed. Me and all my – "

John grunted, and then dropped the phone with an agonizing scream before the dial tone rung heavily throughout his ears.

Sherlock stood silently, with the phone held onto his ear, his arm shaking with fear for his mate's safety.

Then realization hit him like a slap across the face.

It was a skip code; the whole message. He replayed the conversation in his head.

_I'm – Kidnapped - . - Please - help – me-. _

~..~..~..~..~..~

He should have known better than to try to outsmart Jim Moriarty, because apparently it –

"Never works, Johnny!"

The snarky remark, he expected. He didn't, however, expect the harsh slap across his face, his head snapping to the side.

"You forgot to inform Sherlock on one vital thing; he has no idea where you're at, Dumbo," the dark haired omega sneered, grabbing the phone from where it was being held against John's ear.

Before hitting the end call button, Jim winked his left eye at one of the tall guards. One of them flickered out something shiny. Before John could even flinch, the alpha plowed the sharp knife into John's upper leg, right above his knee cap. And like beautiful music to Jim's ears, he let out a excruciating shriek.

The alpha, Fred, slowly pulled out the blood covered knife, adding on to John's pained whines and cries. Jim simply laughed.

"Oh Johnny! If only you could look at your pathetic face! What? The poor omega can't even take the small stab?" He taunted.

John was gazing up with blurred vision at the ceiling, already calculating the damage done to his bad leg. He leveled his deadly glare to the other omega.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be laughing if you were in my position, _Jim_," he mocked with a cracked, hollow voice.

His remark earned him a punch to his jaw. John knew already that his jaw was going to bruise.

"I'm not a pathetic omega like you, Johnny. I'm a strong beta-omega. Confused? I think you are," He sang.

John was beyond confused. He's never heard of a "Beta-omega".

"You see, when I first came out as an omega, my whole family hated me. They thought I was such a "disgrace to the family." Eventually, my father dragged me to a pharmacy, demanding a dozen bottles of strong heat suppressants."

He paused, looking down to his shiny, black shoes.

"Every morning and night, my father shoved a pill down my throat. I've never experienced an actual heat, because he drugged me with the pills till the point where I could never go into heat. He took that experience away from me. At the time, I was merely a lonely, young psychopath."

John was stunned. He didn't know whether it was from the callous actions of Jim's father, or from the look Jim was showing on his dawning face.

He looked like a lost, little boy who had just been told Christmas had been canceled. John had never seen such vulnerability on the face of the man who nearly killed him.

"I'm almost sorry to hear that, but why are you telling me thi –"

" – Because I want you to be honest with yourself," he screeched. "I've never been able to keep an alpha or beta satisfied without my heats. What's a bitch without the B? An itch. That's what I was to them. Just an itch for more, for a fully functional omega. I even met my destined alpha mate once, you know? At the time, I was head over heels just from looking at his strong stance. But he left me for some other omega, because he just wasn't satisfied with our lack of sex. He told me shrivel back to the hole I came from. My elucidation? I went after everything he loved, liked, even hated. But he is very powerful, you see. I'm still trying to unweave his never-ending web of lies."

He paused, tilting his head and looking at John thoughtfully.

"And do you know what you are, Johnny? You are a filthy maggot birthed from a dead fly right in the middle of the web," he snarled, whipping his hand out to back hand John, but he stopped right when he was about to smack the blonds' face. Instead, he caressed it.

"I will destroy it, John, and I will win this game once and for all."

John tried to flinch away from the unwanted touch, but he couldn't. Instead, he asked slowly, "Who's the unlucky alpha?"

Jim's cold, brown eyes flickered to Fred before returning to determined blue.

"Mycroft Holmes."

John felt like his mind was about to explode, along with his throbbing cheeks.

"Clean up his mess and give him a new pair of pants. I do not want any more blood stains on my carpet," Jim warned, whistling as he walked away.

~..~..~..~..~..~

Sebastian is panicking. John had gone to the store to get groceries two hours ago, and he still wasn't back.

There were so many possible scenarios popping up in his head, and 100% of them are not very…Nice.

So when he heard a small knocking on his front door, he zoomed to the door and answered with wide, hope-filled eyes.

His hope full eyes turned dark and murderous at the cuts and bruises dawning on John's pale face.

"What happened to you," he growled, reaching out and pulling the omega into the house with a growl, slamming the door with a loud _bang_. He didn't miss how John yelped in pain as he forced him to move.

"I tripped and spilled the milk all over the other groceries. I turned and went to go back to the store to get some more milk," he lied easily, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, leaning on his good leg.

"Then what is your excuse on the new limp?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead as his blue eyes stared into nervous ones.

"I cut myself, no big deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go take a shower." He grumbled unevenly, limping heavily up the stairs.

Sebastian shook his head and picked up the cloth bags from where John had dropped them. On repulse, he put them up and went to lay in his room, listening to the water hit the porcelain tub as John took his shower, steam seeping out from the opening at the bottom.

He fell asleep shortly after, missing the hushed sobs coming from behind the door.

**Authors Note- **A lot happened in this chapter, sorry for the length! I felt like I needed to make up for my absence. To get my mind off things, my parents took me to Houston to see Carmen at this beautiful opera house! I was amazed by the performance and I had extra time during the car ride, so Voila! Sorry, I was listening to sad music when I wrote this. :)


	15. Trembling Waves

Cracked Silk

Chapter 15

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

Sebastian fell asleep shortly after, missing the hushed sobs coming from behind the door.

~..~..~..~..~..~

After deciphering the code, Sherlock went straight to the one person who could possibly help him in a situation like this one. The one person who warned him about "unknown sources." And boy, does he regret not listening to the taunting of his older brother.

But ironically and totally unexpected, Mycroft contacted him first. (What a Surprise!)

"What do you mean 'John called me'? He hated your very existence last time I spoke to him," Mycroft bellowed with a baffled expression showing on his face.

"Oh will you shut up and listen for once? John called me earlier and left a skip code for me to decipher. "- I'm - kidnapped - . - Please - Help – Me. Now, you're going to be so kind as to give me John's current location…"

Mycroft sighed and visibly deflated, knowing that his little brother has a point.

"Austin, Texas. I'll send you the details via text message." He spat.

Sherlock didn't look convinced, however.

"No, I think you'll tell me now," he demanded, his eyes flaring with pure hatred towards his brother. Instead of actually saying his exact location, Mycroft walk forward with his face concealing emotion. He pointed absently at a small, black speck hiding within the bookshelf. Silently, he grabbed the blinking object and dropped it, demolishing it with his fancy shoe.

"You need to open your eyes, Sherlock, or someone may get hurt," he paused, taking in Sherlock's stricken look at the shattered camera. "Let's hope for sooner than later, shall we? I'll text you his location and I'll send in a team to check for additional spyware, because frankly, there's cameras all over this flat. And they're not mine."

Sherlock didn't even notice the slam of the door as he walked out. Sherlock just bent down and picked up the spyware, inspecting it closely.

" 'Property of Moran'", he read, his thin face paling white and his blood ran cold. All the broken pieces in the puzzle slowly started to fit one by one in Sherlock's racing mind. _"An employee of mine picked up John." "- I'm - kidnapped - . - Please - Help – Me." "They're cameras all over the flat." "John has a new lover, and he works for me." _

Jim fucking Moriarty.

Besides, who else could have installed spyware in his flat without Ms. Hudson noticing?

~..~..~..~..~..~

This was the final straw. Sebastian finally snapped.

"John, please tell me what's bothering you! I've been there for you through thick and thin, so why hold out on me now?"

Sebastian had just come home from working (Mycroft's request). But when he reached his bedroom, all the lights were off and John Watson lay limp on his side of the bed. In fact, they didn't ever really have sides, because they'd always cuddle closely in the middle. But no, John just stopped with the physical interaction. Sebastian simply wished he could find the switch to turn it back on.

John, however, groaned and mumbled a quick "go away" into the pillow his face was buried in, not hearing Sebastian approach to the bed.

"No, I won't leave you, John. What do I have to do to make you realize that? I -… I can feel myself falling for you, John. Please –"

"- No! You don't want a used up omega like me! I'm old and broken-in, while your fresh and clean. You deserve better than that, Sebastian, and I'd kill myself before I let that happen," John whimpered, tears pricking through his closed eyelids, forming a wet spot on the pillow.

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want. If Sherlock made you feel this way about yourself, I'll fly to London just to personally rearrange his posh face. But he or whatever led you to think that was wrong. If you truly loved someone, you won't become their enemy. You will become their guardian angel and protect them from all the dirty devils, like Sherlock. You are pure and clean, and nothing will ever rid you of that. I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed, something I craved so dearly, and it wasn't about getting laid! In

Sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you. I can only just see _you_." He paused, taking in John's curled up form on the bed.

He kneeled by the nightstand and grasped John's quivering hands on his own. The blond omega looked up at him through his bleary, red rimmed eyes.

"That was beautiful," he mumbled, intertwining his fingers with the alpha's.

Sebastian laughed wetly and said, "Glad you think so, I read it out of the newspaper this morning."

John laughed, tears of sorrow quickly turning into tears of happiness.

And all because of one alpha. An alpha he sworn to himself he wouldn't get close to.

"Sometimes", he thought, "real love is silent as well as blind."

**Authors Note**- So sorry about the wait, I've been super busy! AND EMOTIONALLY COMPREMISED THANKS TO THE SUPERNATURAL SEASON FINALLY.

I can't even… :'(

Thank you for the reviews! I read every single one with an equal amount of care, excitement, and love! :D


	16. Freckled Blood

Cracked Silk

Chapter 16

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence, and *DARK Content- Read with Caution*

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

AU: This is a pretty dark chapter. Also, for those who watch Supernatural… ;) ENJOY!

"Sometimes", he thought, "real love is silent as well as blind."

~..~..~..~..~..~

Sherlock didn't like planes.

And it was all John's fault, really. Because, you see, John didn't like planes. In fact, he despised them and feared them dearly.

He and Sherlock had their one year anniversary in Cancun. John had insisted that they celebrated it, since he had put up with all of Sherlock's shenanigans for a whole year. Sherlock thought it was pointless, but he went because he loved John and wanted to see that beautiful, proud smile of his.

Too bad he was giving it out to one of Moriarty's goons, Sebastian Moran.

Back to John's abhorrence for planes –

Back to when John was an Army Captain, he and his troop had been captured by a group of bandits and forced to pilot a plane they had stolen from the Afghans. Sherlock was told by John about how he had no training on flying a plane, and how he had accidentally crashed the plane in enemy territory…

"…Thank you for choosing Titanic Airlines, may I get you a drink or a –"

"- You have long straggly hair. Your favorite role models were academics. You were brought up with all the advantages Daddy could give you and gambled your inheritance. You have an inclination to lie and you married badly, in fact, you married your own cousin. Now you owe money to everyone to pay for rehab. Ah, I see. You're a recovering alcoholic. Does your cousin, sorry… _Cheating husband_ know your handling out alcoholic drinks? Judging by the look on your face he doesn't. Leave now."

The girl firstly looked shell-shocked, then angry, then tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to the back of the plane, probably to the kitchen.

Sherlock just tutted and returned to his thoughts about the beautiful, smart, strong omega that will be waiting for his great re-

"Really, Shirley? That was a bit harsh. Though, with you everything is harsh, isn't it?" A voice drawled out from the seat behind him. Sherlock didn't even have to turn around to match the body to the accent.

He simple turned around, his breath stuck in his throat.

"Irene."

~..~..~..~..~..~

"Please, don't make me do that to an innocent kid!"

Sebastian had received his first mission from Moriarty earlier. They met at a abandon airport near Dallas. He had told John that he was going on quick, out of the blue business trip. Somehow, though, John knew he was lying.

They met in a large hall. He had instantly spotted the dark haired omega. Right besides Jim, was a young boy who couldn't be above 14. He was gagged, bound, and had tears streaming down his face and snot rolling down his nose and into the gag.

"Ah, Sebby! Wonderful timing, I must say. I'm pleased to see the fact that you're armed with both a gun and multiple knives; they'll come in handy later." The mad man said, gleaming as he stroked the dark blond hair of the boy tied below him. Then the boy moaned, and bucked his hips into the air, moaning. That's when realization struck Sebastian.

The boy was an omega, and he was in heat.

Sebastian jumped back, not wanting to do something he may regret. He felt his alpha rip through his cage and growl out -minemateneedneedmatemineomegamineonlyMINE.

"Jim, what is he here for? The bloody _kid_ is in heat! You need to give him –"

"- I don't owe him anything!" The omega roared, barring his teeth. The dark blond headed omega shriveled back, still bucking against the chair for friction.

"You have three choices: Kill him, mate him, or watch John Watson die," he offered, glaring at the wide eyed child who cried out helplessly at the first option.

But instead of automatically choosing the first option, Sebastian walked closer to the boy and asked,

"Why are you doing this, Hm? Do you get a kick out of torturing a pregnant woman, cutting the throat of a Preacher, or you're all new low, forcing a good man to rape a what, 14 year old kid? What kind of human being are you?" He asked, shouting.

Though, Jim tossed his head back and laughed. Then, he lowered his head slowly, looking into Sebastian's fierce blue eyes with his dark brown ones. He hissed.

"That's just it, isn't it? I'm not a human, silly goose. I'm a snake. And once you're in my pathway, I will strangle you and tie your knot into an actual knot. Got it? Now, this little slut was in my way, so now I have to get rid of him. What shall we do with him, hm? It's either him or Johnny cakes!" The madman sang.

Sebastian started to turn green and he looked like he was going to bend over and throw up. How could he make a choice like this? There wasn't even a choice that had to be made, for that Sebastian's mind was already set.

He turned to the green-eyed, sobbing omega and murmured,

"I'll make it quick. Just close your eyes and tell me about your family."

Moriarty laughed and turned on his heels, walking to stand beside the large body guard he brought with him.  
"Time is of the essence. Please do hurry up."

The boy had fresh tears spilling from his emerald eyes down his freckled cheeks before he started to gasp out words.

"I have a little brother. H-his name's Sammy. I have to get home to him, please! He's only 10 years old! My mother's dead and my dad is god knows where! Please, it's my job to protect Sammy –"

**Bang**.

"Good. Now I know where your priorities are. If you could kill little Dean-o Winches-something, then you can kill Sherlock Holmes, or anybody I order you too, sweet pot. For Johnny boy, right?"

Sebastian didn't even register his footsteps as he exited the building after the madman who made him kill the _boy._

All he could think about was the fact that he took away a life in cold blood. HE has to live with the fact that he ripped away a big brother, a mate, and a son away from the world.

Sebastian tried to think of John, and how he's still alive and safe. How he'd run into the loving arms his omega would bestow him in. How they could make love tonight and make pups tomorrow.

Yet all Sebastian saw when he closed his eyes were the dull, glassy green ones.

…For John, right?

Authors Note- Yup. More plot is always good, right…? ;) I'm evil, I know, but look at the bright side…

Oh, wait. Never mind. ;D Please review! I love them all so dearly!

_Lemony_


	17. Stolen Kisses, Stolen Promises

Cracked Silk

Chapter 17

Warning: Major angst, Cheating, and physical violence

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a over eager imagination

…For John, right?

~..~..~..~..~..~

By the time Sebastian reached his house, John had given up hope on him and went to their bed alone, for what felt like the tenth time. Ever since Sebastian had been called on his first "business trip", he had been distant; as if part of him wasn't with John any more. It did make it any easier for him when Sebastian came back to him nearly every week, making some stupid excuse to get out of the house, and probably away from him.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he satisfy an alpha? What, did he smell wrong, or was he not appealing in their eye? He didn't know, but he needed to. God forbid him.

John noticed Sebastian walking towards the couch with a dragging sigh. Swiftly, he rushed on the balls of his feet to the front door as quickly and as quietly as he could. Then, he slowly unlocked the door and little by little opened the door. All went smoothly, till the alarm went off.

"Dammit," John cursed, before turning around to face Sebastian, who was running towards him with a pistol in his right hand.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sebastian eased out with a quirked eyebrow, resting his larger hands on top of John's before he closed the door swiftly.

"What did it look like I was doing?" John bitched, before turning on his heels and marching upstairs with an irritated expression on his face.

Sebastian sighed and followed the omega with guilt placed upon his face.

Sebastian wasn't stupid. He knew what was going inside the blond omega's head. John's inner wolf was feeling abandon, again. John felt like he was pulling away from their new found relationship.

Sebastian threw his head back before racing up the stairs after his omega, dropping his gun in a drawer on the way.

"Sebastian, I really don't want to hear your excuses right now. "Why you're home so late", "why you are always gone on these "business trips""… I'm starting to think we should just–"

" – We should what, exactly? "Take a break?" I don't think so." Sebastian paused, taking in John's crumpled form burrowing deeper into his bed.

"I think we should confide in each other and, y'a know, talk things out. Like, why you were trying to sneak out for one!" Sebastian pouted with a escalating tone.

John rolled over to look at him with sad eyes.

"You can do so much better than me, why are you here? Why would you care, because I _swear_ to god that if Mycroft put you up to this…"

"It wasn't his decision. He didn't make me fall in love with you," Sebastian said in a rich voice, rushing forward to wrap his arms around the scrunched up omega. Softly, he muttered words of affection into the blonds' quivering ear, holding him as he sobbed into his chest.

"Do you think I'd _cheat_ on you? Is that why you're so upset and hurt? John, I'd _never_ do that to you. Don't you get it by now? I _love_ you. I know it may be a little quick, but I've never felt anything like this towards anyone else, except for my mother," Sebastian joked with a smile, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked when John cracked a smile and giggled.

"You make me laugh even when I don't want to smile," he giggled, snuggling deeper into the alpha's muscular chest.

"I just have that effect on people. It's because I'm _hot_," Sebastian said in a serious tone.

John giggled,

"Yeah, it's because you're hot," he quoted, with a sarcastic tone.

"What? You trying to deny this?" The alpha replied, flexing his muscles for the omega to witness.

John didn't reply, instead, he snuggled closer and whispered,

"Thank you."

Sebastian looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow, signaling for him to go on.

"I honestly have to explain _everything_ to you, don't I?" He joked, "Thank you for not letting me push you away. I tend to do that, you know," John confessed honestly, blushing bashfully.

"I noticed, but really, John? You need to give yourself more credit," Sebastian reasoned before pausing, placing a quick kiss at John's temple. "I would _never_ cheat on you. You have to know that by now."

John nodded and rested his head on Sebastian's clavicle before sighing.

"I know, I just find a way to drive other alphas away from me. Sherlock he… He just… He stopped loving me, it seemed like," John stuttered out, his eyes fluttering closed.

"He started to drift away from me, like he was shutting me out. I couldn't help but compare you to him, and I read the same signs off of you. I just didn't think, I'm sorry," John said, sadly.

"It's okay, John… You know, you have very nice lips… Can they meet mine?"

~..~..~..~..~..~

Sherlock couldn't believe his eyes.

He thought (at the time) that it may be a good idea to look through Sebastian Moran's window to make sure John's alright, but he was wrong. So wrong.

There, in the stupid perfect house outside the stupid perfect lawn, was John Watson in bed with another alpha. Sure, they weren't doing anything, but they were in embrace and rubbing each other's scents against one another, and that simply won't do.

"Oh come on, Sherlock, don't look so heartbroken; we both knew that this would happen. It is what you wanted when you acted like you were sleeping with me, isn't it? For him to move on, to be safe?" Irene said, laying a soothing hand on the alpha that was currently having a mental breakdown.

"He's supposed to love me above all, doesn't he see? This is all part of his game… How could he think I would actually cheat on him? With you, of all people?" Sherlock shouted, furious with John's blindness of the situation.

"He'll come around sometime or later. Now hush, they'll hear you." Irene whispered, standing up from the spot she was kneeling behind Sherlock. Sherlock turned around and watched her walk away from him with the extra kick at swinging her hips.

Slowly and agonizingly, he turned to witness his mate in the enemy alpha's house, in his bed, and in his arms.

"_This is war_", he growled out to the darkness of the large Texas sky above him.

**Authors Note- **Yay! Another update! I'm finally done with school till next fall! Yes, no more finals. Though, my friend who supposedly committed "Suicide" was really murdered. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I have to be there for her family too because we were really close. :( Thank you for the reviews, they really do put a smile on my face.


End file.
